


The Hogwarts Revolution

by luisamachowski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scorbus will be cannon, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisamachowski/pseuds/luisamachowski
Summary: "They needed heroes,so that's what they became."-The Founders were Hogwarts' biggest pranking group, everyone knew who they were yet no one knew their identities.Except for one Hufflepuff.The Scamander triplets decided to shake things up.Or"The one in which the Scamander triplets stage yet another revolution."





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time there was an evil wizard named Gellert Grindewald.

He was the first one to change the wizarding world, spreading darkness across the United States, Great Britain, and everywhere in between. He was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, a man who loved him.

The changes he made were not good, and would go on to shape the magical world for a long time.

Once upon another time there was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

As a child of the Amortentia potion, he could not feel love or any related emotions, the only thing he felt was the desire to live forever. His actions echoed for decades, his horcruxces keeping him alive in one way or another, evolving into what would be known as the Second Wizarding War. 

The war went on for more than a decade, destroying families and spreading fear.

That is until a boy - who was saved by his mother’s love - became the only way to defeat him. It wasn’t an easy journey for him, but the horcruxces were destroyed and the ever looming threat of dark wizards was no longer.

All was well, except it was not.

Without the war, other problems became evident, at least for the Scamander Triplets.

Their journey began when they were accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
It was clear for them that Hogwarts had been the same for over a millennium, with people preaching about equality between the houses but the Ravenclaws snickered behind the Hufflepuffs backs, and duels breaking out more often than not between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

The triplets decided to change that.

Even if was necessary to stage another revolution.

The First Hogwarts Revolution.

It does have a nice ring to it.


	2. The one where it begins

People say the best things come in threes.

Like friends, dreams and memories, some would say but Luna Lovegood would say "like Scamander children". 

These things were often surprises too.

After Hogwarts, Luna decided to travel the world to study magical creatures. She didn't expect to fall in love with Rolf on a trip to Brazil, much less getting pregnant so early on her travels.

Lyra, Lorcas and Lysander were born on a rainy autumn day, in New York City; all of them had inherited the trademark Scamander coppery blonde hair and the Lovegood blue eyes.

For a few months, they lived with Rolf's great grandparents, who despite their advanced age, found renewed energy in caring for the children. Their days were filled with magic and their nights with stories of their grandparents' younger days.

When the triplets were two, their parents resumed their travels, leaving the children to live in New York. Luna was always getting pictures from Queenie and sending letters telling her children all about her latest adventures.

When they were three, Lyra accidentally turned her brothers' toys purple, just so they would match her favorite plush pillow. The boys would only show signs of magic a couple of years later, when the kids would try to make a cake for Queenie's birthday. Needless to say that they were never allowed in the kitchen by themselves again.

The summer after they turned seven was the first one they went back to England. There they stayed in a house near The Burrow, which resulted in way to many children running around. 

Lorcas and Lysander quickly made friends with Fred, George's eldest son. They reminded George of himself and his late twin, always causing trouble and confusing their mother. Lyra, on the other hand, bonded fast with Victoire and James, the three did cause just as much trouble as Lorcas, Lysander and Fred, they just weren't caught as often.

On one afternoon, while Lyra was running from her brothers after being on the receiving end of a rather nasty prank, she met the strangest boy, his hair changed colors as fast as she could blink and he even helped her get revenge the next day. His name was Teddy Lupin, and he lived nearby with his grandparents. 

Two years later, Teddy began his first year at Hogwarts. Lyra looked forward for summer, because she would finally be able to see her friends again, and even more for the month of July, when Teddy would come to spend the rest of the summer with them. 

That was the year Victoire spent the entire summer in France, visiting her mom's family so it was just Lyra and James for three months, in that time the boy developed what he would later recognize as a crush. However when July came around, Lyra only had eyes for Teddy; it went without saying that James was jealous. All of a sudden he had to share his friend, and he didn't like the thought of sharing one bit. He may or may not have put itching powder in the boy's sheets.

The year the triplets received their Hogwarts letter was the year Luna and Rolf decided to end their travels and settle in England. One particular night, after the kids were supposed to be in bed, Lyra sneaked out to the backyard, she got so distracted stargazing that she failed to notice blue haired boy that laid down in the grass beside her. He knew that whatever was in the girl's mind, prying would be useless so they just watched the sky in silence.

Until he heard a small sniffle.

"Teddy, do you think we still are going to be friends in Hogwarts? All of us?" 

"Is that what's bothering you?" At that he turned to face her. "Ray, I wouldn't have had the trouble of writing letters almost daily these past two years if I was just going to ditch you once you started Hogwarts." The girl turned her head to look at him in the eyes.

"Even if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Specially if you're in Slytherin."

He gave her hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze and they turned back to look at the stars, every once in a while Lyra would tell the story of one constellation or Teddy would speak about something extremely funny that had happened during the school year.

They stayed like that until the early hours of the morning, not even realizing that their hands were still linked. 

***

"Lyra, calm down. You're going to rip my arm off." 

"But Tori, there's so much to see, so many things to buy. Look, ice cream!" 

While Lyra got easily excited about pretty much anything, Victoire was usually the voice of reason in their friendship; though their personalities were very different, the girls could easily pass for sisters, being the only girls close in age amidst so many boys added strength to their bond. 

While Victoire marveled at the many pets in a display, Lyra took James' hand to drag him along to get their books, the boy was extremely happy with her undivided attention, Lorcas and Lysander didn't fail to notice the way his cheeks blushed slightly upon the contact.

"Come Tori, Cas, Andy. Come on, come on! Mom says if we get everything we need quick we can meet up with Teddy and his grandparents for ice cream before they leave." 

The adults chuckled seeing the girl grab onto Victoire's hand and enter the pet store.

She came out with a dark blue furred cat named Blue, a few months later she would discover that the cat was actually black; Lorcas and Lysander got twin tabby cats, named Castor and Pollux respectively; Tori got a kitten named Benny and James just got an owl named Wizzy. They were all glad for the magical enlarged bags their parents had given them (it was Hermione's idea though), it made going from shop to shop much easier. 

As the group approached Olivander's, it was James' turn to pull Lyra along, it had been the store he was looking forward to the most, the pair was soon followed by everyone else, which in turn made the small store quite cramped. The young man behind the counter smiled upon seeing the faces of the eager children.

"I'm first!" James shouted, in turn Ginny gave the boy a reprimanding look. "I'd like to be the first one please."

"Sure try this one," The man said giving him a wand "it's ten and a half inches, made from oak wood and it has a unicorn hair core, go on, give it a try."

The boy took the wand and waved it around, shooting a green spark that went on to start a small fire. Three broken lamps and another small fire later, it seemed James had finally found his wand. 

"This one is ten inches, made of wood from the Whomping Willow and it has a core made of unicorn hair." By now James knew the drill and waved around a bit with the wand, instantly the boxes that had been marred by the fire were repaired, the boy and his parents giving way for Luna, Rolf and the triplets.

"Can we go together?" Lyra asked.

"Of course, here try these." The man gave each one a wand, they copied James' movements but unlike him, it seemed those were right wands, a stream of golden light shot out of the tips and circled the kids before vanishing out of the window. "Oh my, this only happened once before. You must be careful, these wands are very old; their cores are made of heartstrings from the same dragon, there's a fourth one to the set, it should find the three of you soon enough."

After paying for their wands, the group left for the ice cream parlor, Lyra racing her brothers (and winning). 

"Hey guys, over here!" Teddy waved them over to where a lot of tables had been clustered to accommodate the large number of people, his hair the natural shade of brown. He had a warm smile on his face, and tried to ease the minds of his younger friends. 

"So what house do you want to be in?"

"GRYFFINDOR, the best one of course." Harry and Ginny smiled upon seeing their son's enthusiasm. "What about you, Ray?"

"I don't know, I know that I don’t want to be in Gryffindor. Sorry James, I love you but I'd never be able to handle an entire house of people like you." James had stopped listening after I love you. "And I don't think I'd be fit for Hufflepuff as much as I would love to be one, so it's either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. What about you, Tori?”

“Anywhere is fine by me, really, so long as I don't have annoying roommates.”

“Amem to that.” Lyra agreed.

As the day turned to night, it was only a couple of days before they went to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my first story has oficially begun! Let me know what you think!


	3. The One With The Secret Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have changed some stuff from cannon, such as character ages, subjects but other than that it's the same.  
> if anything else changes, I'll let you know.

Chapter Two

The one with the secret friend

Six eleven years old stared at the enormous train that stood before them, they had already said their goodbyes, with many promises to write all the time. The best thing about (sort of) growing up together was that they were like brothers and sisters, the adults treating all of the children as their own.

 

"Well, this is it." Said a teary eyed Ginny. "Write often will you, James?"

"Don't worry aunt Ginny, I'll make sure he does." Lyra spoke on behalf of her friend, the loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express reminding them of their tardiness.

"Off you go, missing the train is not something you want to do." Harry urged the kids to the entrance, remembering the time he and Ron missed the train.

 

In their compartment, the differences between their personalities were very clear.

James, Fred and Lorcan had somehow managed to sneak Exploding Snaps into their things and were playing a heated game. Lorcas always made brave but well thought movements, Fred didn't even care and James' reckless moves led to his defeat. 

 

Lysander tried to read a book about outer space, his most recent obsession. It changed every month, but it was rather endearing to see how he would read so much just for the sake of knowing, Lyra would never admit it to anyone but she liked to talk to him much more than she liked talking to Lorcan; giving up on trying to read, he took to watching the game, making his own moves in his head, already seeing the final result of the game.

Lyra talked to Tori about their plans for Hogwarts, what they would do if they ended up in different houses, how Victoire would aim for the Head Girl position and Lyra would just try to not get to many detentions, but no matter what they would stick to together (sister before misters and all that jazz), every once in a while she'd glance to the door, hoping Teddy would come in.

The night before, the triplets had sneaked out of their house to a meadow they had discovered a few years prior, there they made a vow to not let anything separate them, not houses, not friends, nothing. 

\- 

The crowd of first years watched as a tall man spoke.

"Hello, my name is Professor Longbottom and when I call your name, please come sit in the stool."

After the train ride, the triplets were all nervous for the sorting, specially because they were sure that they wouldn't be in the same house.   
The headmaster, Minerva McGonnagal, watched the children, spotting so many familiar faces; she let a small smile blossom in her face upon seeing the way the triplets were acting: the girl stood in the middle, one brother on each side, their hands tightly holding onto each other.

"Lorcan Scamander."

Growing up, Lorcan's favorite thing in the world was the relationship between his grandma Queenie and his grandpa Jacob, the way they were brave enough to get together in a time where their relationship could have killed them, "Be brave." grandma Queenie would say, "do that and you're unstoppable." That was who wanted to be, a brave person, who fought for what was right.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

The maroon and gold table cheered for him, but his brother and sister cheered even louder. "I'm going to make you proud." He thought, his first act as a Gryffindor was blatantly ignore the order and wait for his siblings a few feet away from the stool.

"Lysander Scamander."

The boy gently pried himself from his sister, whispering something to her.  
Lysander had inherited his mother's inquisitive nature, the everlasting curiosity, the fact that they grew up in the middle of one of the biggest muggle cities in the world only instigated that. He'd often disappear into his grandfather's suitcase and study the creatures there for hours, knowledge was never enough for him, nobody was surprised when the hat loudly announced:

"Ravenclaw!"

Both his siblings, their friends and the house's table cheered loudly for the boy, with a shy smile he joined his brother in the wait for their sister. Though they'd never admit it, the boys were extremely protective of her.

Lyra was the wild card out of the three, she had inherited her Grandma Tina's ambition, always striving for more. She wanted to do so many things but she'd carefully plan each of them, even at such an young age, her future was already roughly planned out. She was extremely clever too, always managing to get exactly what she wanted, Grandpa Newt would always say she was going to do great things. 

James, who had already been sorted into Gryffindor (much to no one's surprise), eagerly watched his friend's face as she had a wordless debate with the hat; Victoire bit her lip in anticipation, she didn't care where her friend ended up, just that Lyra was happy; Teddy, who was sat in the Hufflepuff table, had a apprehensive look in his face; despite the age difference, the girl was his best friend, of course he had other friends but their relationship was different than his other friendships; Fred II just smiled broadly, he had a feeling as to where the girl was headed.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin, you say." The hat spoke in her head. "You wouldn't exactly fit in on Ravenclaw.”

"Slytherin." The hat announced.

James felt frozen for a second, how could this have happened? Why did she have to be a Slytherin of all houses? The distaste with this decision was evident in his face. 

Teddy was ecstatic, finally he'd be able to share Hogwarts with his friends but when he looked to the boy he considered a brother and that excitement faded upon seeing the distaste on his face.

However no one cheered louder than her brothers, they met halfway on a group hug, walking together before parting and sitting each on their respective tables. After that, she watched as her very best girl friend walked up to the stool with confidence, smiling as the hat was placed in her head. 

One day I'll be that confident, Lyra thought.

It didn't take long for the hat to announce for the whole hall that the Weasley girl would spend the next seven years in Ravenclaw, she smiled sheepishly before going to sit down beside Lysander. Shortly after, everybody dug in the feast, the chatter filling the air.

The following morning was weird, to say the least.

When Lyra went down for breakfast, she did the rounds at each table saying good morning to everyone, she hugged her brother and Tori at the Ravenclaw table but as she approached James, Fred and Lorcan, James got up and left, mumbling some half assed excuse about school supplies. That made Lyra fret, she knew of the legendary rivalry between their houses but she had hoped it wouldn’t be an issue.

"Do not fret, little one." Fred said "He's still your friend you know?"

"Shut up, Fred. You're like three days older than us but you're right, he wouldn't avoid me." 

"Who would want to miss out on your delightful company, sister dearest?"

"Look at that, my brother has learned some fancy words. I'm going to talk to Teddy then I have Care for Magical Creatures, tell James to write to his mother. See you all in a few.”

-

"Dear Mom, 

Hogwarts has been great!

Sorry it took me so long to write but the first week was crazy!

Well, I know that Cas and Andy didn't write to you, so I'll tell (actually write) to you what happened in the past week.

The sorting was amazing, I was sorted into Slytherin; Fred and Cas are Gryffindors and Andy and Tori are Ravenclaws. Despite our different houses, we still see each other a lot, our classes are mostly the same ( I suspect that Headmaster McGonnagal has something to do with that ). Also the castle is so beautiful, could you send me some drawing supplies? Even better, could you please ask grandma Tina if she still has that Polaroid camera from the eighties?(I reckon that the pictures would be better than my drawings, there's so much I want to show everyone). And when you visit our grandparents, could you give them a hug for me? I miss them so much, I also miss you and dad very much! I still think you're going to be downstairs when I wake up in the morning.

My best subjects so far are potions, charms and care for magical creatures (we're using grandpa Newt's book in that class)! 

Since today is Saturday, we have agreed to have lunch by the lake while it's still warm outside but I don't think James is going to show up though, he has been acting very weird lately. 

When there are people around he acts as if we're nothing more than casual acquaintances but if it's just us or our friends he is the same as he's always been. I want to ask him why he's doing this but I'm afraid he will be mad at me, I don't want to loose a friend.

Wow, this letter got dark real fast.

I have to go, Teddy is here with Cas and Tori so we can go to lunch together.I can't wait to see you on winter break! 

Love you (and Dad, Grandpa Philly, Grandpa Newt, Grandpa Newt, Grandpa Jacob, Grandma Tina and Grandma Queenie),

Lyra.

 

P.S.: I'll make sure the boys write to you sometime this week (and tell aunt Ginny that James will write too).


End file.
